


A Long and Happy Life

by orphan_account



Series: The Wedding, etc. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blessing of the gods, Divorce, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The godly dads get wind of the wedding.  Is this really happening?





	A Long and Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> With My Body I Thee Worship had such a light and sweet silly feel to it that I, despite rewrite after rewrite, couldn't seem to recreate here.
> 
> That said, this works, I think. It's just got a different tone. It was prompted by a comment left on With My Body.... "And then the gods find out."
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It didn’t take long for Chiron to hear the story. The younger campers didn’t get the joke and were thrilled to inform him that the head of Hades cabin and the head of Apollo cabin had just been wed atop Table 7. No sooner had the young ones finished speaking, and as Chiron was mentally rolling his eyes thinking how he was going to have to address this at the counselors meeting that night, than a wood nymph rushed over and whispered an urgent message. Chiron left Miranda Gardener in charge and raced back to the big house to find two very put-out gods waiting in his study.

“You sanctioned this, Chiron? What the fuck?” ‘What the fuck’ is a question that carries a certain amount of inherent aggression - from the mouth of the Lord of the Underworld, it’s nothing short of terrifying. Chiron stomped his forehooves nervously, his denial, his excuse about being late for breakfast this morning sounding feeble, but he certainly did not sanction an adolescent demigod wedding and he wanted the paternal gods to know it. Chiron cleared his throat and stood straighter, pulled himself together. For thousands of years he’d trained demigods to be useful to the immortals. The gods needed him. He didn’t really have a choice about standing here getting his ass handed to him, but he was shutting down the obsequiousness. His eyes flashed, “Look, Hades, they were playing a game, pretending! They’re kids!” 

Apollo, reclining on the sofa with one Converse covered foot on the armrest, and a hand thrown against his forehead like he had a headache, chimed in. “Playing…. Hmmm…. But, they exchanged rings?” 

A look of irritation flashed across Chiron’s face. One would think the god of archery, medicine, poetry, dance, the movement of the sun, music, and prophecy would choose a more mature and sophisticated human form. It was disconcerting discussing Will’s marriage with someone who looked and acted more like a moody twin than a father. Admittedly, Hades more than made up for the father-figure presence. He looked now how Nico’s mother would have known him in the 1930s – thick black curls tamed with oil and combed back, black suit, all shoulders and smoldering eyes, holding a fedora in deceptively elegant hands. 

Apollo, camp t-shirt riding up and revealing those abs (everyone in the room looked, including Apollo himself) as he stretched his arms above his head, jean cut-off shorts sitting low on his hips, answered himself, “ Yes, we initially questioned the validity of the marker-drawn ring, but our dear Auntie slash sister, Hera, claims it a binding symbol of their union.”

“Speaking of that psycho-bitch, they invoked her blessing with her fucking symbolic flower – peonies for fucking fertility, which is fucking ironic in its fucking pointlessness, wouldn’t you say?” Hades was getting increasing profane - not a good sign - pacing while he fumed, making the room shake. Chiron had thought of the flowers, too. It was almost funny, the closest thing, really, that anything to do with Hera got to being funny…

Apollo chimed in, “…in today’s day and age, they could have kids…” Hades turned and glared in his direction. Apollo, hands in the air, was quick to add, “but I know what you’re saying.” Hades resumed his pacing.

Chiron sighed. “Ok, so they had the right flowers and the rings, but, listen to me – they were playing. Like a children’s tea party – there’s no real tea at the tea party! There’s not even a party! It’s just pretend,” Chiron pleaded, looking back and forth between the gods. 

Hades shook his head, “Chiron, you’re in fucking denial. It’s not just that. They said the ancient vows-”

“I thought that was Common Book of Prayer circa 1500s,” Chiron interrupted.

Apollo was nodding, “Where do you think they got it from…”

Chiron nodded thoughtfully, “makes sense.”

“Anyway!...” Hades’ voice got louder to continue, “-in front of the fucking Pontifex Maximus! And you know the whole Camp is considered sacred ground! Chiron, I don’t think the goddess of marriage herself could’ve planned a more official fucking wedding than this! I don’t think there’s a fucking way out of this! Fuck!” Tiny cracks radiated through the floor tiles under Hades stylish brogues. 

Chiron frantically wracked his brain for a way to diffuse this situation. He hadn’t, in all his thousands of years, ever had to deal with an inadvertent but binding wedding.

“Unless….,” Hades turned, his eyes hopeful, “…unless…. Chiron, do you happen to know….”

“Oh no,” Chiron shook his head, knowing where this was going. He pranced a few steps backwards. 

Hades face tightened with exasperated anger again, “If there was no consummation, Chiron, it’s null and void. And what’s the definition anyway? Can they even technically consummate?”

“Us, Hades!” Apollo swore. “I know you live in a dark hole, but you are aware that two guys can…”

Of course, you idiot! I mean, but it’s about the fucking seed, right? If we can establish lack of seed transfer, than the marriage is off. Chiron?” He looked expectantly at the centaur.

Apollo muttered, “No one says “the seed” anymore…”

“You know what I mean!” Hades bellowed.

Ignoring that exchange, it was Chiron’s turn to voice exasperation. “Think about what you’re asking me, Hades! Even if I wanted to I can’t see every camper at all times. And it’s not like they’d tell me, thank the gods! ….but, knowing the two of them, I’d say there’s no question that “seed” will be transferred, in one way or another…”

“You let them just do whatever they want? ‘They’re kids’, you just said….”

Chiron sighed. “Of course they’re not really kids, not children. They’re old enough to try things out. And, they’re demigods first, in one of the most chaotic times to be demigods in a long time. You know my opinions on the restorative properties of love and sex: the strongest demigods need an outlet. So, yes, I’ve let them bend camp rules, and I’ve turned a blind eye to a few things, and they are ….” Chiron cast about for the best way to politely describe what he suspected about the sex life of the chief healer and top warrior. He finally decided on: “… enthusiastic! Capacious!... So, I’d be shocked if they didn’t jump at any opportunity. Who cares? Why do you even care?”

Hades suddenly seemed spent of anger, subdued, solemn. “The gods are obligated to bestow a marriage blessing when two demigods marry, a blessing worthy of the significant potentials of the combining godly lineages. We do not do this lightly.” Hades had stopped pacing and was quiet, staring out the window twisting his hat in his hands. “It’s too soon. I figured I would have time to prepare for this. If the marriage is invalid, then…. I have time.” The soft words sounded foreign coming from the intractable god of death and eternal judgement. Chiron didn’t know what to say. 

Apollo didn’t appear to have caught that exchange, occupying himself by pressing his fingertips to his temples and closing his eyes, concentrating. A moment into the silence his eyes flew open as he stated matter-of-factly, “Okay, there’s definitely been post-vow consummation.”

Hades turned sharply, and Chiron, too.

“What? The god of prophecy sees all and knows all. Not that I have ever before this moment used that particular gift to creep the bedroom habits of my offspring. But, exceptional circumstances…. We had to know for sure.” He snapped his fingers and an image appeared on the far wall as if projected there from an old-fashioned film reel – wobbly grainy yet undeniable evidence. 

“Whoa, okay! Apollo! Fuck! I would’ve taken your word for it!” Hades spat out exactly what Chiron was thinking. Unfazed, Apollo waved his hand and the image disappeared.

He spoke, “everything seems to be in order. It’s official. It’s valid. We have to give them our blessing, Hades. What are we thinking?”

“I think it would be such a blessing if you could make it so they never knew we saw that. I think that would be something the boys would really appreciate,” Chiron suggested dryly, but he was mostly serious. “Maybe you could actually erase it from my mind as well at the same time?” he added hopefully.”

Hades had turned back to the window looking lost in thought.

The room was quiet. 

Apollo spoke, “how about a long and happy life?”

Chiron’s head shot up. He often forgot Apollo only looked young and stupid. 

Hades turned. Apollo took his inscrutable expression to mean he needed convincing, so he went on:

“It’s perfect. You take care of the long life part, and I’ll take care of the happy part. Come on. Your only child, Hades.”

“There’s no such thing as a perfect life…”

Apollo shook his head, “No, that’s not it. I mean, enough happiness to look back and say, ‘yeah, we were happy’. That’s what I’m saying. And enough life to have something to look back on.”

Hades remembered a wish he’d spoken to his son in that church in Portugal more than a year ago. He nodded slowly saying, “Yes. That’s the right thing!” 

Apollo smiled Will’s smile.

Chiron cleared his throat. He knew these boys better than either of their parents did. He felt he should have a say. “They think they were playing… they’re happy thinking they were playing. Don’t tell them the truth.” 

Apollo shrugged airily. “Maybe that’s part of the blessing. Happy not knowing. Works for me.”

Hades nodded in agreement. “We don’t say anything about it. We just have to see them. Let’s go find our boys….”

MEANWHILE BACK IN CABIN 13

Will was exuberant, breathing “I fucking love you!” as he rubbed Nico’s back with his left hand. Nico couldn’t form words yet, trying to catch his breath, but he smiled at that. “Here,” Nico muttered, finally opening his eyes and grabbing at the cloth beside him and passing it over his shoulder. “Thanks,” Will dropped a kiss on Nico’s back before sitting up and pulling away gently; Nico fell to his side. 

“Mmmmmm” Nico moaned belatedly, smiling up at Will from the cabin floor. Will grinned down watching Nico, pleasure-languid, watching him. “Oh sorry, shit, that’s your t-shirt…” Nico observed lazily, but sincerely. Will looked at it and shrugged, passing it back to Nico. 

“Did we just consummate our marriage with a spit-lube quickie?” Nico eyed Will with a raised brow.

“Yes, yes we did!” Will’s voice was equal measures satisfied and triumphant as he zipped up and shifted off of his knees. They had managed to close the door, but that was about it. Jeans never made it below mid-thigh. They were still wearing their shoes. Nico wasn’t sure when Will had lost the t-shirt; once Will was good and slick, Nico’s back had been turned. The flower crown had been roughly chucked across the room at some point. 

Will slid his palm under the front of Nico’s t-shirt while Nico lifted his hips to pull up his jeans. “You are…. just….gods!” Will enthused, loving Nico’s warm soft skin, smooth firm midriff. “Please tell me you’ve changed your mind about eggs and ketchup.”

Nico crunched up to grab a kiss, flopped back down, admitting, “I really don’t care a whole hell of a lot about eggs and ketchup...”

Will pretended shock and indignation. “This whole spectacle - just a ruse to get double-header morning sex? Nico!” He pinched a nipple, teasing, but pretty hard. 

“Ouch!” Nico pushed his hand away but he was grinning. 

“Oh, you like a little pain?” Will teased as if it was news to him.

Nico sat up and kissed Will properly. 

They pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. Neither wanted to say it. Finally Will did go so far as to say, ever so softly, “Do you want your ring back?”

Nico just shook his head. He fingered the black mark on his own left hand.

“I guess we have to go back out there.” Nico stood, doing up his buckle as he strode over to his dresser, rifled through the middle drawer. He tossed Will a t-shirt and then leaned against the closed drawer watching Will pull it on. 

“Everyone will know what we just did…”

Will shrugged, “Yeah, ‘cause we told them….” He reached out his hand. “Come on. I’m starving!”

That got a little laugh. Nico went for Will’s hand, the one with the ring, and they stepped out into the sunshine together.

AND, BACK TO THE PAVILION

The campers cheered as Will and Nico stepped into the dining pavilion, arms-around-shoulders. Jason leapt back up on table 7 calling over, “all set?”

Nico and Will looked at each other and laughed. This was so ridiculous. What to say?

Jason, caught up in it all, declared enthusiastically, “Okay, now that you’re officially married I can now pronounce you officially divorced….”

Awwwwws and noooos reverberated around the dining pavilion, followed by cat-calls and even some bits of breakfast directed at bewildered Jason. Piper called out, “Jason, you wrecked the play!....” Everyone laughed. Jason still looked like he didn’t get it.

Nico said loudly, laughing, “Alright! Alright! Game over everyone.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo.”

The boys turned at the sound of Chiron just behind them. Will spoke blithely as they sidestepped to let the centaur pass, “Chiron! We just got married but Jason just pronounced us divorced, so no worries! It’s all just as it was before, really.”

Nico smiled toward Will’s face as he spoke, amused. They were completely innocent of the realities they were twisting about.

Chiron shook his head and pursed his lips. He looked like he wanted to say something serious, but simply said, “Let’s just get the day going here boys, shall we? Find your seats, please.” 

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. As their eyes met, was it coincidence that they both heard a kind of ringing in their ears? And that time seemed to slow? And that it felt so right for Will to tighten his grip on Nico’s shoulder and for Nico to slip his hand into Will’s back pocket? And for their mouths to meet once more before taking another step? Nico mouthed the words “love you”. Will nodded. All was as it was before, right?

A MOMENT BEFORE, A LITTLE DISTANCE AWAY

Apollo and Hades decided invisible was the way to go if they were going to truly be able to keep their promise about the keeping the boys in the dark about the true nature of their goofing around. From a spot on the green they watched Will and Nico exit cabin 13 and make their way arm in arm to the dining pavilion, Will brushing wayward flower petals from Nico’s hair. About to speak the words of the blessing, Apollo stopped short noticing Hades staring, not ready to speak. When he did speak, it wasn’t the blessing:

“I was there when he was born, you know. The moment of his birth. Bursting into the world strong and vigorous just as the sun was rising. Maria laughed at that moment, reaching down and scooping him from the midwife’s hands immediately and holding him to her breast. “Oh, the son we made!” she said to me. “He will be happy, my love?” 

Cheering from the dining pavilion erupted, interrupting, and then they could hear the Pontifex Maximus pronouncing the divorce, not realizing it was actually within his power to do so. The boos reached the gods, too.

“So not married anymore, despite the objection of the crowd….” Apollo raised both hands in an ‘I give up’ gesture.

“No!” Hades said. “The blessing stands. The marriage was real. It’s my chance to keep my promise to Maria. Apollo, please. Let’s do it. Speak the words with me. Nico and Will , they….”

Apollo appeared convinced, raised his hand. Hades did the same. They traced the ancient symbol in the air and uttered in the language of the gods, “a long and happy life”.

They saw the pause and the kiss and the boys carry on into the pavilion to start their day.

Hades felt a lightness in his heart he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He turned to thank the god next to him who was so like the object of his son’s affection. Apollo looked smug, satisfied, and relieved, and much older than his human appearance.

It dawned on Hades. Apollo knew! He knows everything, and he knew! He knew the wedding was a game and yet that it would be made official, that he, Hades, would agree to that blessing, that the marriage would be ended, and that Hades would want to deliver the blessing anyway because of his love for Nico and Nico’s mother. And then his own son would be protected too. A long and happy life.


End file.
